Usako
by Joe Fenton
Summary: A Ranma/Sailor Moon X-over quick-fic challenge. What if Genma had a girl instead of a boy?


A Ranma 1/2 / Sailor Moon cross over one-shot. Rated G.

This story and a few others can be found on my web page at  
http://www.geocities.com/jlfenton65/  
jlfenton65@yahoo.com  
  
Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Viz Communications, Inc. and was created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
Sailor Moon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko and some other folks such as D.I.C. and Cloverway.  
This story is of my own derivation and is not intended for commercial purposes, so please don't sue me.  


Okay, this one was a challenge from Benjamin Oliver - write a quick-fic where Usagi is Genma's daughter. Here's my idea...

Usako

by Joe Fenton

Genma burst into the recovery room. His wife lay in the bed, holding their first child. He rushed to her side and looked down at the squalling baby.

"How is my little boy, Ranma?" He asked with great pride.

Nodoka gave him a weak smile. Nine hours of labor had taxed her body's reserves; she needed to rest, but first Genma needed to be told. "Actually, our _daughter_ Usagi is doing just fine."

Genma's eyes rolled up in his head and he keeled over unconscious. Nodoka looked down at her husband and sighed. He had so wanted a boy; she hoped he could adjust to having a girl. She smiled at her wailing daughter.

****

Genma sighed as he trudged along the mountain trail. If they were lucky, they'd reach their destination sometime tomorrow. He glanced back to be sure his daughter was still behind him. He pulled out one of his ear plugs.

"... Rei and Ami never have to go on stupid trips and I don't know why I should either I'm an adult now well almost and I shouldn't have to go on any stupid training trip if I don't want to I should be in a mall back home shopping or playing the new Sailor V game and the others are probably playing and they'll be so much better than I am by the time we get back and then they'll go get ice cream and there's no ice cream out here and I'm thirsty and tired and I don't know why I have to come on these stupid trips anymore..."

He replaced the ear plug. _SIGH_... 'Why did I ever sign that stupid agreement?' He shook his head ruefully as he thought things over. 'I have to take Usagi on these trips for _no less_ than a month at a time until she's sixteen or commit seppuku - and for _what_? Those cookies weren't even home made.' Tears of frustration coursed down his face. If he didn't fear Nodoka's katana so badly, he _never_ take his girl on these training trips. After all, if Nodoka needed time away from the girl, how much worse was it for him? He wanted a son that could be his heir, and what did he get? A noisy, scatter-brained klutz who tripped over her own feet. He pulled an ear plug out for a second.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I wanna go home I'm tired and hungry and my feet hurt and my knees are skinned and I think I pulled something and I'm cold and I'm missing all my favorite shows and everyone else is home having fun while I gotta be in _stupid_ old China missing dinner and getting hurt WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

He replaced the ear plug and sighed. She must have tripped again - maybe a rock or a tree root, or maybe her own feet like the last fifty-three times. He pulled the brochure from his pocket and looked at it with a sob. This was his last hope - The Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo. The brochure said that whoever fell in the pools was cursed to become whatever last drowned there. He had several pools circled. One was the Spring of Drowned Boy; he'd always wanted a son - the problem was that he wasn't sure he wanted a male version of Usagi or not. Bad enough that his child was a whiny cry-baby; what would people say about _him_ if that whiny cry-baby was a boy? He shook his head slightly. No, the world would be a much darker place for it; he must make a greater sacrifice for the whole of humanity. That left other pools, like the Spring of Drowned Sloth, or the Spring of Drowned Rabbit - he smiled a little as he thought of how his daughter would match her birth name. Maybe the Spring of Drowned Cat... no, cats had a tendency to be _way_ too noisy; he got enough noise as it was already.

****

Sailor Mars released another attack on the yoma and jumped back to cover the other Senshi.

"Damn it, Sailor Moon! Dust this thing already!" The Senshi of Mars was getting frustrated with their 'leader' again. She groaned and prepared to jump back in the fight as Sailor Moon tripped over her hair, _again_, and went down in a crying heap.

Sailor Mercury fought back tears. _How_ could this noisy, scatter-brained klutz be their Princess? It just wasn't fair! All their hard work to protect someone like this? It - it _must_ be a curse!

_The End_

Okay, this one only took thirty minutes. Not very long, for certain, but I like it. I always wondered how Sailor Moon could be the Moon Princess; this is one possible explanation.

I took the idea of Usagi falling in the Spring of Drowned Moon Princess from a story by Benjamin Oliver where Ranma falls in such a spring (eventually). 


End file.
